


Our Voices

by prinnxe0



Category: Smosh
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Historian Shayne, Lord Commander Damien, Lord Magus Keith, Multi, Prince Consort Peter, Princess Olivia - Freeform, Queen Mari, Renaissance Era, tags to be added as they appear in the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinnxe0/pseuds/prinnxe0
Summary: Twenty-eight years after The Dark Times have ended in Oteria, we meet the Queen’s Council — an array of misfits, noble-people, and commoners.But when the peace that Oteria has built starts to shake, what will they do?





	1. Now I’m Here

_Now I'm here_

_Think I'll stay around around around_

_We'll be down in the city justa you 'n' me_

_— Queen (1974)_

* * *

“Sir Lord Commander Haas! Come ba—“

Damien turned around, a joking-not-joking glare on his face. “Shayne, you know—“

Shayne rolled his eyes and grabbed the back of Damien’s jacket, tugging on it. “I know, you’re Damien, not Sir Lord Commander Haas. You’re also an idiot.” Shayne sighed. “Cut me some slack. I’m not used to calling you Damien.”

Damien hopped down from the edge of the wall, grinning at Shayne.

“What were you even doing?”

“Living life on the edge!”

“Ah. Like an idiot.” Shayne nodded solemnly.

Damien shoved Shayne gently, making both of them laugh and Shayne stumble.

The two of them continue to walk along the top of the city wall in peaceful silence for a few moments.

“Sir Lord Commander Haas!” A younger boy in leather training armor appeared at the top of the stairs, breathing heavily, and bowed deeply.

Shayne noticed as Damien’s entire demeanor shifted as soon as the boy appeared. He stood taller, stiffer, and his face was more steely.

Damien nodded at the young boy. “What is the issue, James?”

The boy — James — stood up, still breathing heavily. “Queen Mariko requests your presence in the Palace Atrium. Her Majesty says that she has another friend of the court.”

Damien and Shayne swapped confused looks, and Damien quickly dismissed the boy. “Very well, James. Back to your training.”

The boy bowed again and retreated down the stairwell.

Once the boy was out of sight, the two men ran the other way, bolting down the private stairs that led to the back entrance to the palace kitchens.

The women in the kitchens immediately hushed as they entered, and then all hell broke loose.

_Damn it, I forgot again._

Damien forced a smile as some of the women of the kitchens draped themselves over him and Shayne. He grasped Shayne’s hand tightly and pushed though the crowded kitchens, tugging his cowl up to limit recognition.

Once they exited the kitchens, Damien released Shayne’s hand and visually checked him over, placing a comforting hand on Shayne’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry. I always forget why we hate that entrance.”

Shayne shook his head and shrugged. “It’s okay, I—“

“It’s not okay, and we both know that. They shouldn’t get to touch you if you don’t want them to.” Damien ducked down to catch Shayne’s gaze. “Will you forgive me? I will do my best to avoid that entrance at all with you.”

Shayne smiles a little at Damien. “Of course I forgive you, Damien.” He straightens up. “I could never stay mad at you.” He interlaced his fingers in Damien’s and tugged Damien towards the center of the palace. “C’mon! We’ve got to meet the the new kid!”

Damien finds himself being led by an excited historian down the halls toward the Atrium, laughing at Shayne’s antics.

As they ran down the halls, the other noblemen, servants, and assorted people gave them a wide berth. The two skid to a halt around the corner from the Atrium entrance, giggling a little, and Damien quickly fixes his hair and his jacket.

They stiffly walk up to the door, and the two Queensguard bow to Damien. Damien nods, and they open the doors to the Atrium enough for Damien and Shayne to enter.

“Boys!” Mari seemed to float towards them, stylish gold fabric wrapped and draped around her to make her appear ethereal.

She embraced each of them tightly, and Shayne reflected, “Your new dress is gorgeous,” with a small smile.

Damien nudged him. “Stole the words right out of my mouth!”

“Thank you! Peter had it designed for me. He’s very sweet.” She smiled. Mari’s new husband, a young man from Koukacan, seems quite nice, despite the marriage being completely arranged by their parents.

Damien remembered their reason for being there. “James mentioned something about a new court member?”

She clapped her hands together. “Oh, yes! While I was visiting in Yrenis, I met a young woman by the name of Courtney. She is a reformed pirate of the Eastern Ravagers, and has lived on the edges of Yrenis for a year and a half now. After many hours of talking with her, I have decided to propose her to the high court as a Trade Advisor, a position which we have been sorely lacking since my mother stepped down.”

Damien raised his eyebrows at Mari. “Why did you want us to come and meet her then? It’s traditional to not meet the proposed advisor until the trial.”

Mari sighs and rolls her eyes. “Because I‘m not sure if it’s safe for me to propose her yet.”

“Why?” Shayne blurts out, before clapping his hand over his mouth. Mari pats his arm, silently telling him that he’s okay, that he can question her.

“She’s not acclimated to the noblewomen’s ways yet, and she is a bit of a risk politically.” She looked to Shayne. “That’s why I asked for you too. I need you to think it over politically and culturally to see if it’s wise to have former Ravager in the high court.” She turns to Damien. “And I would like you to pick apart her knowledge as you would for a trial.”

Damien glanced over to Shayne, who was staring off at the wall, already trying to analyze the situation.

“Give us a day. Shayne will have to theorize on his boards, and I need to prepare a mock trial.” Mari nods. “Would you send her to my rooms tomorrow at noon?”

Mari smiled and nodded again.

Damien gently looped his arm through Shaynes, knowing that once he was stuck on an idea, he hyper-focused on it until it was finished to perfection.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Mari smiled at him again and exited through the opposite door they left.

Damien walked Shayne through the gardens and towards the wing their rooms were in. “Do you want to work in your rooms or with my maps?”

Shayne rapped Damien right on the sternum with two fingers, and Damien nodded, leading Shayne into the Lords’ Wing and up stairs to his maps and boards.

Once they had reached the room where Damiens maps and strategy boards were, he gently nudged Shayne into a seat in front of his main map.

“Work it out.” He ruffled Shaynes hair. “Let me know when you’re done — I’ll be upstairs.”

Damien turned and took two steps towards the doorway to his office before he was stopped by a “Wait.”

Damien turned back to Shayne.

“Thank you for being to so kind to me.”

Damien frowned, confused. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because I’m just a kid who ended up in the right place at the right time.”

“You’re more than that, though.” Damien walked back to Shayne. “You’re talented and smart and I’m so proud to be your friend.”

Shayne smiled, but it almost looked like a little bit of melancholy was behind his blue eyes. “Thank you. For being my... friend.” Shayne turned back to the maps and grabbed a piece of chalk from the holder on the board. “I’ll notify you when I have analyzed the situation, Sir Lord Comm— Damien.”

They share smiles and Damien turns and exits the room, trusting Shayne to figure it out.


	2. Some Day, One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Olivia work in the city, and Keith has a serious talk with Olivia.

_A misty castle waits for you and you shall be a queen_

_Today the cloud it hangs over us and all is grey_

_But some day, one day..._

_— Queen (1974)_

* * *

Keith stood up from where he was kneeling on the floor, helping the man up from his chair.

“Now be careful on that leg, Mr. Jones. It will still be tender for a week or so, but it should get better soon.” Olivia said, handing him a salve out of Keith’s bag.

Keith pointed at the jar. “Apply that before bed every day. Use it for one month. If you need more, come to the palace and ask for me.”

At this point, the two were like a well-oiled machine — no pauses, no need to break to wonder what the other would say.

“Thank you, Lord Magus Leak.” The man bowed to Keith.

His wife curtsied to Olivia. “Thank you, Princess. You and Lord Magus Leak truly are kind-hearted people.”

Olivia smiled. “It’s not a prob—!”

Olivia was cut off when a little girl tackled her shins, hugging her around the legs. The little girl peeked up at Olivia through the folds of her long skirts. “Thank you for making Papa gooder.”

Olivia bent down to the girl’s height after she had let go. “You’re very welcome.” She smiled at the girl, who couldn’t have been more than about six. “What’s your name?”

“Allana.” She tucked long brown hair behind both ears.

“You’re very welcome, Allana. Now, you have to be careful with your Papa for a little bit. He can’t play with you a lot, okay?”

Allana nodded, even though she looked sad. “Okay...”

Olivia stood up, patting Allana on the top of the head. “Take care of him, yeah?”

Allana’s face lit up with a grin, and she nodded.

The shadow of a smile graced Keith’s face, and he rolled his eyes and ushered Olivia to the door. “Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Jones.”

“Good day, Lord Magus. Your Majesty.”

The two exited the little house.

They walked in silence for a while until, “I really liked them.”

Keith sighed. “You like everyone, Olivia.”

Olivia sticks her tongue out at Keith and skips ahead a few paces.

Now, despite what people tended to think, Keith did have an understanding of magic, thanks to Noah and to his father, who was the Royal Mage two before Noah. For instance, he could naturally see auras — a skill passed down from father to son.

So when they turned a corner and Keith felt a dark threatening presence, something hidden in an alley, he knew something was very wrong.

“Olivia, come back here.”

Olivia ignored him and skipped ahead.

Keith rolled his eyes and got to Olivia in five (large) steps, grabbing her arm and leaning down to whisper in her ear. “We are going back now. There is someone ba— _not good_ following us.”

She turned to Keith. “But—“

“No. We can’t risk it.”

She pouted at him but obeyed as Keith guided her down the street leading to the palace, and folliwed his lead as he tugged up his hood.

Once they got to the main street of town, Keith asks, “You understand why, right?”

“...Not really.”

Keith sighed. He shouldn’t be the one giving this talk, but here they were. “You know that you’ll be queen one day.”

“Yeah. Unless Mom has another kid.”

“Yes. Until then, and even after that, you are the future of this kingdom.” Keith glanced at Olivia. “You are the most important person in our world, Olivia. And the Queen trusts you to be safe when you are out with me working. You can not betray that trust.”

Olivia nods, deep in thought, and Keith is reminded of when she was just a little kid, and she came and tried to learn from his father with him.

She was always so serious when she was with them, asking if she could become a mage when she was older, asking about everything that was in the room, poorly repeating the long words his father used.

Keith guided her through the entryway of the palace, tugging back his hood to show he belonged. The guards snapped to attention before they opened the doors just enough to let them in, and Olivia smiled as soon as she saw the courtyard.

After watching over Olivia's wandering for a few moments, and feeling nostalgic, Keith asked, “Would you like to come and work with me?”

The teenage princess grinned and nodded, skipping back to Keith and bowing jokingly. “Teach me your ways, Lord Magus!” She started giggling.

Keith nudged her, laughing. “Stop!”

“I can’t! I’m to eager to leeeeeaaaarrrrrn!!” Olivia was giggling wildly at this point.

Keith smiles affectionately at her as they began walking. “You’re a good kid, Liv-Liv. I’d be proud to see you on the throne”

“Thanks, Keith. Hopefully I won’t be on the throne any time soon, though. I am _not_ ready for it.”

Keith just laughed as they continued walking down the hall.


End file.
